Zodiac Mermaid
by kudakoneko
Summary: Hiromi is just an AVERAGE guy with a job as a oceanographer. One day Hiromi meets a girl named Lili at a peer...we'll see what happens. I'm sorry I suck at summaries. Parts are OOC and there will be OCs. DISCONTINUED UNTIL I CAN WRITE BETTER
1. he meets her

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Zodiac P.I. but I own…THIS STORY nya!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewy: Hello-lo-lo minna-san nya! I got outta school in May and I'm happy nya! This is different from all the other Zodiac P.I. fanfics I've been reading so far nya. Anyway, on with the story nya!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"talking"

'thinking'

:**noises**:

/scene change/

ooooooooooooooooo

_Zodiac Mermaid_

_chapter one_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

A boy around 15 sat in his class, staring out the window with his light blue eyes, (look for yourself on my website and tell me what color his eyes are 'cause I'm lost note; website at the bottom of story) lost in his thoughts when his teacher came up. Apparently they were currently taking an oceanography quiz.

"Mr.Oikawa! Why are you off in LaLa Land when we're taking a quiz?" the boy's teacher asked him, in a serious tone.

"I'm done." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

"O-Oh you are huh!" the teacher (that's it! I'm callin' her Ms.Mew 'cause I'm tired of writin' **teacher**) asked, not believing him, for he was a new student and they just started the oceanography lesson a week ago.

"Yes, I am." He said, handing Ms.Mew his two page quiz.

She was shocked to see word choices filled in, correctly she might add. Ms.Mew was amazed by his intelligence. Not only was she shocked, the whole class was. After all, Hiromi Oikawa had already been to a college in America.

Hiromi's POV

':**sigh**: and here I was thinking my sophomore year would be different, but no it's just as boring as American college.' I thought to myself. I was lucky that I was a part time oceanographer or I would have died of boredom.

:**BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIINGGGGGG**:

"Alright, students. Hand in your quizzes." Ms.Mew commanded the class. Most of them groaned, probably because they didn't finish. I felt relieved because I had finished my homework in class since I was bored. It was Thursday and school was over, which means I could go to the docks to meet my partner.

/Docks/

I was walking along the shore line, and I headed for one of the dock-ports. When I got there, I sat by the edge and since the peer was closer, I took of my shoes and put my feet in the water. It was quiet, until I heard a small laugh. I whipped around to see a girl behind me, well more like half of her since her lower half was in the water.

"Who're you?" I asked since it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Who're you?" she asked giggling a little.

"I asked you first." I said. She was kinda starting to bug me.

"First is the worst, second is the best." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm Hiromi Oikawa. Now you." I replied and asked hurriedly.

"I'm Lili Hoshizawa. But just call me Lili." she said with that same smile.

"Lili huh? Okay, nice meeting you." I was no longer annoyed, but calm now.

"Hey Hiro!" she called to me.

I gagged. 'What'd she call me?' That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever been called.

"Hiro? That's not my name. It's Hiromi! HI-RO-MI! Got it?" I practically yelled at her, but she wasn't fazed by it at all.

"Okay Hiromi." she said calmly. I was just now noticing what she looked like. She had about mid-back length blonde hair but I couldn't tell since she was partly underwater. Her skin was tanned a little and her eyes were as blue as the ocean itself. She was wearing, from what I could tell, a strapless white bikini top that had seastar on it.

"Hey, you're a capricorn aren't you?" she suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was born in January, so I guess I am." This girl was interesting. How in the world did she know I was a capricorn.

"Okay, I'm an aries. Oh yeah! Can you come back tomorrow?" she pledded.

"Sorry, I can't. I have school tomorrow and after that I have to somewhere with my sister." I answered her.

"What school do you go to?" she asked me. 'Again another out-of-the-blue question.' I thought.

"I go to Orihoshi High." I replied and started to leave.(I couldn't think of a better name!)

"Okay. Bye-bye Hiromi." Lili said, waving her arm enthusiastically. I waved back as I walked back to the shore and headed home.

/the next day/

Normal POV

The school was starting and everyone was quikly running to their homerooms. Hiromi was talking to his friend, Lyio when Ms.Mew walked in. "Okay class, settle down. Today, we have a new student so we must treat them with respect, understood?" Ms.Mew asked. "Hai." The class chorused. "Come on in." Ms.Mew signaled for the new student to come in. When the student walked in, Hiromi inwardly gasped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxTo be continuedxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewy: Well I hope y'all liked it 'cause I was up at 11:30 pm typing this, SERIOUSLY. Anyway, my website is **freewebs . com / mewy fanf girl** . Please review.


	2. new classes, new friends

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Zodiac P.I. but I wanna!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewy: Thank you for those that reviewed nya.

**KittyKatMeow-chan**

**BeAuTiful SmiLe**

Mewy: Please people. Review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"talking"

'thinking'

_whispering_

:**noises**:

/scene change/

/phone conversation\

(author's note)

ooooooooooooooooo

/recap/

"_Okay class, settle down. Today, we have a new student so we must treat them with respect, understood?" Ms.Mew asked. "Hai." The class chorused. "Come on in." Ms.Mew signaled for the new student to come in. When the student walked in, Hiromi inwardly gasped._

ooooooooooooooooo

_Zodiac Mermaid_

_chapter two_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

"Please introduce yourself." Ms.Mew told the new student.

She bowed and said "Ohayo, I'm Lili Hoshizawa. Please to meet all of you." (Lili is a little OOC in here. I:she's smarter no offense lili and 2:lots of guys like her) Some guys were practically drooling at her. Some girls were giving her nasty looks, but she wasn't paying attention to them. Her eyes were dead set on one person. Hiromi Oikawa.

Hiromi's POV

It was her. That girl I met yesterday. She even made me forget to meet my partner. There she was, standing in our school's uniform, which was a red plad skirt, and a short sleeve sailor shirt. 'How in the world did she…!' I thought to myself when I realized something. I had told her what school I went to. 'Did she follow me…or was this a coincidence?' I questioningly asked myself. "Okay Ms.Hoshizawa you can sit by…" Ms.Mew's eyes were scanning the room for an empty desk, and they landed on the one next to mine. "Mr.Oikawa. Mr.Oikawa, please raise your hand." I raised my hand slightly as she walked over and sat beside me.

/lunch time, still in Hiromi's POV/

I was sitting in my favorite spot, under the school's wisteria tree. The wind was blowing slightly, making the long branches sway slightly. It was peaceful, even if the other students were around.

"HI HIROMI." Lili's face popped out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I fell back a little and hit my head on the tree. I was clutching my heart, trying to clam my heartbeat.

"Hiromi, wanna eat lunch together?"

"S-sure, why not?" I said, still trying to clam down.

"YAH!" she excitedly sat next to me.

"Hey Hoshi-" I started.

"Call me Lili!" she interrupted me.

"Okay, Lili. Why are you here? I mean, at this school." I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Well…my mom said that I should start public school. Up until now I've been home schooled and she says I should get out of the house and make some friends." She said, fidgeting with her fingers.(like Hinata does)

"Oh, okay…" I said, sighing a little. 'So she didn't follow me here.'

The rest of lunch break was quiet between Lili and me. :**BRINNNNGGGGG**: "That's the bell, come on Lili, we have to get back to class." I said, offering a hand to help her up. "Thanks." she replied, grabbing my hand.

/P.E/

Lili's POV

'My first day here and I get to be in P.E.!' I thought to myself excitedly. 'To bad it's a non-coed class.' I sighed. I was hoping Hiromi could see how good I am. Just then, our gym teacher came in. "Okay girls. Today, you'll be doing dismounts on the balance beam." The teacher, Miss Keiko, stated. She was very nice to us. "Haiiro Tsukiwa. You're up." A girl with jet black hair and silver eyes walked up to the balance beam and did a pretty good dismount. "Next, Mai Uchihana." A blond-haired brown eyed girl stepped up. Her dismount wasn't that bad either. "Next up, Lili Hoshizawa." 'Okay, show them what you're made of.' I stepped up on the balance beam. For my dismount, I did a no-hand back flip.(it's just a dismount, no stunts) All the other girls were clapping, even the ones that were glaring at me before. I blushed at the compliments I was given. After all, I was new.

Hiromi's POV

Even though this class was non-coed, it was in the same gym. Which means you could see what the girls were practicing, and by the looks of it they were doing the balance beam today. My class, however, was taking a little written test, which I finished before everyone else. Instead of staring at the ceiling, I was watching the girls do dismounts. Some of them weren't half bad, but as I saw Lili's, I was thinking that she was an athlete. Her landing was perfect as well. The other girls were cheering for her. It was after that, I noticed some of the guys that were done were drooling over Lili AGAIN. 'My gosh, the way they stare at her, you'd think they were wolves drooling over a rabbit.' I thought to myself.

/Drama/ (by the way, these were my connections in 8th grade)

Lili's POV

Everyone was chatty in drama, but I didn't know why. I picked out a seat and sat next to two girls from my gym class and a guy from homeroom.(it's a round table) Just after that, Mrs.Sky came in. "Hello class. Today I wanted you to try an activity I have. It's simple. All you have to do is pick and emotion, draw a face that expresses that emotion, and write a paragraph about a time when you've felt that emotion."(i've done this before in my drama class. my teacher was mrs.land but we just called her ms.land) she explained to us. After that, she passed out a blank sheet of paper and told us to start. "Hey, you're Lili right?" one girl I was sitting next to asked. "Yeah, that's me." I replied. "I saw you in gym before, remember? I'm Haiiro." she said with a smile. "And this," she pointed to the other girl. "is Mai." They were the same girls that were in gym with me. Haiiro pointed to the guy as well. "And this is Sasuke Haruka, my boyfriend." He had brown hair and grey eyes with red outlines. "Nice to meet you all." I replied to them. "Same here. Lili, I wanted to ask what your emotion is." Haiiro stated. "Um…I don't know yet. It's not due today is it?" I wondered. "No, it's due on Monday at the end of class."(it's Friday) Mai replied. "Oh, thank goodness. Tsukiwa, what's yours?"

"Call us by first names okay. But anyway, mine's confidence." she said proudly.

"I'm doing joy." Mai told me.

"I'm going for love struck." Sasuke said, while smiling at Haiiro.

"Well…" I started, trying to think of an emotion.

"How about happiness?" a voice came from behind me.

"Oh, Rena. You haven't met Lili yet." Mai said to the girl that had startled me.

"So you're the new girl? Hi, I'm Rena Xiao Ming. I was new here a month and a half ago." Rena said. She had brunette hair that was up in two buns, covered by red satin baos, and her eyes were pink(it's me!). "Rena here is from Hong Kong, hence her last name." Haiiro explained to me. "And she's a great artist." Sasuke said. "Aww, I'm not that good." she said, being modest. "Oh yes you are Rena. Show me your emotion. I know you're done with your face." Haiiro told her. She obeyed and held out her picture. She was a good artist. "So, your emotion is frightened. I would've thought so. You're easy to scare." Haiiro joked a bit. Her picture was of a girl with small tears in her eyes that were shut tightly. "You are good." I stated while admiring her work. "Thanks. Oh and feel free to call me Rena." Rena smiled at me. "Sure thing." I returned the smile.

"Hey Rena, we need a favor from you." Haiiro, Mai, and Sasuke pleaded.

"Of coarse I'll draw your emotions for you, but it'll cost you." Rena replied with a sly look. They gave her 2 dollars each and she started working on their pictures. Mai explained "Rena does drawings for other people and depending how important it is, others pay her. Like for example, she does homework pictures for $1.00, classwork pictures for $2.00, and project pictures for $3.00. Get it?" "Yeah, I think so." I said and nodded. "It's a good way to do business." Haiiro added.(i've actually done this, only 25 cent for a picture and $4.00 for a comic book) Within 5 minutes, she was finished, which was just enough time since class was just now ending. "Bye, class. See you all Monday." Mrs.Sky waved goodbye to us as we exited school.

/after school/

Rena and Haiiro were walking with me out of school. "Hey Lili, wanna go to the mall? I heard they got new shipments in two days ago." Rena asked. "Sure, I'm not busy today." I replied.

"Would you like to come over my house later too?"

"I'd love to."

"Me too!" Haiiro bluntly said.

"Okay. To the mall we go." Rena cheered as we headed for Altias Mall.(corny name, i know TT.TT)

Hiromi's POV

"So you said to meet you at Altias Mall right sis?"

/Right Hiromi. See ya here in a few.\ My sister hung up her cell.

"Okay. Altias Mall. That's not too far from here." I said and started to head towards the direction of the mall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewy: Here are some roles in my story-

Ms.Mew-science and homeroom teacher

Miss Keiko-girls gym teacher

Mr.Soji-guys gym teacher

Mrs.Sky-drama teacher

Mewy: Hope everybody enjoyed it! And I'm in ANOTHER one of my fanfics. Anyway, to get to my website, click homepage of my profile then click the 'Mewy' link. And if you go, please sign my guestbook nya!


	3. mall and singing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Zodiac P.I. and I never will. I also DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS I PUT IN HERE! There I said it. Happy?

**Music artists**: Yeah

**Mewy**: And let's just say that they know how to sing English and Japanese songs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewy: Thank you for those that reviewed nya.

**KittyKatMeow-chan**

**BeAuTiful SmiLe**

**sana**

Mewy: Please people. Review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"talking"

'thinking'

"_whispering_"

:**noises**:

/scene change/

/phone conversation\

'_shop names'_

**lyrics **(which I DON'T own)

(author's note)

ooooooooooooooooo

/recap/

"_Okay. To the mall we go." Rena cheered as we headed for Altias Mall._

_Hiromi's POV_

"_So you said to meet you at Altias Mall right sis?"_

_/Right Hiromi. See ya here in a few.\ My sister hung up her cell._

"_Okay. Altias Mall. That's not to far from here." I said and started to head towards the direction of the mall._

ooooooooooooooooo

_Zodiac Mermaid_

_chapter three_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/Altias Mall/

Lili's POV

'Wow! The human worlds' mall is so big. Almost as big as Atlantis' mall.' (so they have underwater malls, they have to shop somewhere! XP) I thought, taking in the scene of all the shops and crowds and all that stuff. It had a glass top too, just like Atlantis.

"Hey Lili, com'on! It's crowded today and we don't wanna lose you." Rena said, grasping my hand and dragging me where Haiiro was, she was heading for a shop called '_Baby Phat_'.

Megumi's POV (for those who don't know, it's Hiromi's sis)

'Where is that Hiromi? He should be here any minute now.' I thought to myself standing at the entrance to '_Baby Phat_'. I was just watching people come in and out of it, and I wanted to do the same too. Just then a three girls were about to go though '_Baby Phat_'_s_' doors. One had blonde hair, the next one was a brunette, and the other one had jet black hair. I noticed their uniforms had the same badge that Hiromi's uniform had. 'They must go to Orihoshi, so they might know where Hiromi is.' "Excuse me, you three." I asked politely.

"Yes?" they all answered at the same time.

"Do you happen to know someone named Hiromi-" I was interrupted, but in a nice way, by the blonde one.

"Oikawa?" she finished.

"Yeah."

"You know him?" they all asked me.

"Know him! I'm related to him. Oh, I haven't even introduced myself. Hello, my name's Megumi."

"I'm Haiiro." the one with jet black hair said.

"The name's Rena." The brunette said.

"Hi, I'm Lili." The blonde said.

"Nice to meet you all. Anyway, about Hiromi, do you know where he might be?"

"Hmmm. What's his favorite place to eat?" Lili asked.

"McDonalds. Why do you ask?"

"He might be there. I saw a McDonalds when we were headed here." Rena said.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"When we were leaving drama class me and Lili heard his stomach growl….loudly!" Rena giggled.

"Oh, that makes since, kind of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/McDonalds/ (LOL it gets funnier every time i type it!)

Hiromi's POV

I just got through eating a big mac, a large fry, a large diet lemonade, AND a mcflurry. 'How do I stay this thin?' I asked myself. It was a mystery. I looked at my cell phone, which read 5:21 (it was 4:55 when they got out, and 5:00 when he called Megumi) "Aw man. I was supposed to meet Megumi at the mall 10 minutes ago. Hopefully she won't be mad." I rushed out of McDonalds and headed to the mall, which was only 3 minutes away, if you run.

/back at the mall/

Normal POV

Lili, Rena, Haiiro, and Megumi where in '_Baby_ _Phat_' looking for some cute shirts, capris, and boots. "Hey, you guys!" Lili came out of the dressing room. "What do you think?" she asked. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a silver '_Baby Phat_' kitty on it, a short mini jean jacket (you know that kind of jacket that stops a little above your ribs),some tan kakis, and some high-heeled transparent flip-flops. "Oh Lili, you look great!" all three other girls cheered. "We're going to try something on too." Rena and Haiiro said. "I'll try on something later. Right now I have to stay out here to keep a look out for Hiromi. He probably knows I'm in here since this is my favorite shop." Megumi stated. "Okay, then we'll be in the dressing rooms, 'kay?" Rena told Megumi as they headed into some dressing room stalls. About 43 seconds later, Hiromi came through the entrance of '_Baby Phat'_. "Hiromi! There you are!" Megumi walked over to her brother. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Um, I …was at McDonalds…" he said embarrassed a little.

"Hey Megumi! How do we look?" Rena and Haiiro walked out of the dressing room.

"Oh you look so great!" Rena had on a red long sleeved shirt that went down to her hips with a gold '_Baby Phat_' kitty on it, a gold sparkly belt over her shirt, jeans that were some-what tight but not a lot, and black stilettos with the end of the jeans tucked in them. Haiiro had on a black tang-top with bead linings on the front side, some white kakis with rhinestones on the front and back pockets, and a pair of white strapped high heeled sandals. "Ohhh! Now I want to go try something on. I'll be right back." Megumi went to pick out and outfit then went directly to try it on. After a few minutes, Megumi came out in a strapless shirt that went from red to violet and every shade in between, some blue jeans that flared at the end, and a pair of black ankle boots.

"We four look so cool." Haiiro said with glee.

"Hey you guys. Why don't we just buy these and keep them on?" Rena asked.

"That'd be great." Megumi answered.

"Okay then. To the register." Rena pretended to be a drill sergeant.

After the four girls headed for the register and they put their school clothes in a shopping bag. "Thanks for shopping." The cashier said as she waved goodbye.

"Hey, lets go to that karaoke place. I bet it'll be really fun." Haiiro pointed to a restaurant five stores down.

"Sounds good to me." Lili and Megumi said. Rena was already at the entrance to the restaurant.

"You guys, hurry up." she called. The others came and followed her in.

/in the karaoke-restaurant/

"Table for five please." Megumi asked the counter lady.

"Sure. Oh and if your interested, we're having a contest next month for singers." She replied, getting a waitress.

"Hey maybe I'll enter." Rena said.

"Okay, follow Aoi here to your table." The lady pointed to a waitress that had blue hair and aqua eyes.

"Thanks." Megumi replied.

"Okay, if you'll follow me, I'll show you your table."

"Each group gets a total of five songs, okay?" the Aoi said as she lead them to an empty table.

"Got it."

"Here are your tickets for five songs." Aoi handed them to Megumi.

"Hey Aoi. Do you go to high school?" Lili asked.

"Yeah. I'm a freshman at Orihoshi."

"No way! We go there too. Except we're sophomores." Rena jumped happily.

"I go to Tokyo Academy." Megumi said.

"That's so cool. Next time I'll look for you guys at school." Aoi was excited the she realized something. "Oh I'm sorry what would you like to drink?" (order: lili, haiiro, megumi, rena. hiromi just ate)

"Lemonade."

"Mountain dew."

"Diet coke zero."

"Sprit zero." ( i love that drink)

"Nothing for me."

"Okay coming right up." Aoi left to the kitchen.

"Hey, let's go up and sing." Lili headed for the stage.

"Okay. Lili, do you want to do a duet with me?" Haiiro was practically jumping for joy.

"Sure."

"YAY! The lyrics are on the screen if you need them."

"What song are we singing?"

"Rush by Aly and Aj."

"Hmmm, I don't think I'll need the lyrics."

"Okay suit yourself." Haiiro said as she dragged Lili onstage.

"Ready Lili?" Haiiro asked. Lili nodded. "Okay follow my lead."

"Sure." Just then, the music started to play Lili and Haiiro started singing turned around with their eyes closed.

**Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.**

Haiiro turned around but didn't open her eyes.****

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Lili turned around but didn't open her eyes either.****

Can you feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Just then, both Haiiro and Lili opened their eyes.****

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Everyone at the restaurant was watching them sing as the spotlights were changing colors and moving around.****

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

While Haiiro and Lili were singing, Hiromi was staring at Lili and his face felt hot. 'Why am I staring at her? Why is my face hot? Am I blushing?' Hiromi thought. "_Why?_" he asked himself.****

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.

Can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Give into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

The music ended as Lili and Haiiro walked off the stage. Everybody was clapping, cheering, and even cat whistling for them.

"Oh, I wanna try too you guys." Rena jumped.

"Sure, we get to have four more songs." Megumi reminded them.

"Okay I'm doing two, and then it'll just be two left." Rena jumped, getting two tickets from Megumi.

"Here're your drinks you guys." Aoi said while holding a tray full of drinks.

"Thanks, I'm thirsty after singing." Haiiro covered her throat.

"Now, should I take your orders?" she asked taking out a notepad. (some order as drinks)

"Yeah, I'll have an order of gyoza(1)."

"I'll get a hambagu(2)."

"Some tempura(3) please."

"I'm going with udon(4)."

"That's fine. What two songs are you doing?" Megumi asked.

"You'll see." Rena said as she walked up on the stage. A techno beat started playing at first then the music.

**Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara**

**watashi ni motarete naite ii kara**

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling**

**I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming**

**tada kono mama**

Rena was swaying while singing with her eyes closed. "_This is one of her favorite songs_." Haiiro whispered to the others. They just nodded, as they listened to her.

**Come my way**

**kono yami no hotori**

**Come close to me **

**ima akari tomoshi**

**I'll be with you, I'll be with you**

**tada soba ni iru kara**

**So come my way**

She was now holding her hand out with her eyes open as everyone watched her.

**kizuite anata wa kono sekai de**

**tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito**

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling**

**I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming**

**tada sono mama**

**Come my way**

**mou hitomi tojite**

**Come close to me**

**mou nemureba ii**

**I'll be with you, I'll be with you**

**tada koko ni iru kara**

**So come my way**

**Calling out **

**Can you hear me? yea**

**So come my way**

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling**

**I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming**

**tada sono mama**

**Come my way**

**kono yami no hotori**

**Come close to me **

**ima akari tomoshi**

**I'll be with you, I'll be with you**

**tada soba ni iru kara**

**So come my way**

**Come my way**

**Come close to me**

**Come my way **

**Come close to me**

(that was 'Come' from Inuyasha) Like Haiiro and Lili, Rena had gotten a lot of applause. "Okay next one…" Rena started the machine and put in another ticket. The music started and it sounded like a guitar at first, then a violin.

**Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
Now I've one day**

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I   
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

Is there a heaven a hell  
And will I come back   
Who can tell  
Now I can see  
What matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
The sun's setting gold   
Thought I would grow old,  
It wasn't to be

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

In 18 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

In 13 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it

And I can't believe  
How much I've wasted my time

In just 8 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

In just 1 hour they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

(that was '24' by Jem) And again people were cheering as Rena walk off the stage. "Two more, who wants to go?" Megumi asked.

"I will." Lili stated.

"Okay, go on Lili."

"Yay Lili! Do a good song." Rena and Haiiro were cheering for her. She put in her ticket and selected her song. The music had started.(bold and italic words are background words, like **(_this_)**)

**These words are my own**

Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(_But it's not coming easily_)  
Whoah oh!

Trying to find the magic (_Whoah oh!_)  
Trying to write a classic (_Whoah oh!_)  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?(_Whoah oh!_)  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

Hiromi was once again staring at Lili while she was singing. 'Why am blushing everytime she sings?' He watched her and was thinking how nice her voice was.****

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you!

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

By now everyone was bobbing their heads to the music and Lili's voice.****

Trying to find the magic (_Whoah oh!_)  
Trying to write a classic (_Whoah oh!_)  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?

Lili walked off the stage while people were STILL clapping for her. She went and sat back down.

"Hey Megumi you should try too."

"Oh no no no no no! I can't possibly-"

"Here are you orders. Sorry it took awhile." Aoi handed them their four plates.

"Thanks Aoi." all the girls said.

"And I couldn't help overhearing, but I think you should try singing. You have a pretty voice." Aoi said as she was walking away.

"Yeah, just try it." Rena insisted.

"Okay you guys win." Megumi sighed as she put in a ticket and walked on the stage as a piano started.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same dumb thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Megumi walked off the stage smiling at the applause she was getting. "Told you you could do it." Rena nudged Megumi with her elbow.

"Yeah." Lili was clapping.

"Anyway, hurry and eat so we can shop some more." Rena sat her down.

"Okay fine."

A few minutes later Megumi was done and Aoi came back with the bill. The total was 2000 yen(or $20 in America).

"Okay…Let me just…get my wallet." Rena search through her school bag. "Ah ha, found it." She handed the money to the counter lady and 700 yen(or $7) to Aoi as a tip.

"Thanks you guys come again." Aoi bowed as they left.

"So where now?" Lili asked. "Anywhere we can find." Megumi raced off with the others following her. They stopped at '_Phat Farm_', '_GAP_', and other places girls love to shop at and making Hiromi carry their bags. Just as Hiromi was about to follow them in, Megumi stopped him.

"You can't come in here." Megumi told Hiromi.

"Why can't I?"

"It's '_Victoria_ _Secret_'." they all stated.

"Oh…." Hiromi just walked away. Them continued to shop while Hiromi went to the store next to theirs and bought something for himself. Lili had gotten a lot of new clothes as did Haiiro and Megumi. Rena got about 13 different manga books. After awhile, they decided to head home. It was only 'til everyone but Rena and Lili were left that Lili asked Rena for a favor.

Lili's POV

"Um…R-rena?" I was almost embarrassed to ask this.

"Hm?"

"Could I…y'know stay at your place for a couple of weeks? I mean, if it's okay with your parents." I was hesitating, nervous a little.

"Sure, but I live alone though." she replied, turning around to face me.

"Really?" I was happy and shocked at the same time.

"Really."

"Thank you so much Rena." I bowed to her in respect.

"Don't mention it. Come on, we should catch the bus." Rena said as the bus's headlights were coming towards us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

gyoza- dumplings with a filling usually made of minced vegetables and ground meat

hamubagu- a Japanese style hamburger without the bread

tempura- seafood, vegetables, mushrooms and other pieces of food coated with tempura batter and deep fried

udon- native Japanese noodles made of wheat flour and can be served either hot or cold and with various toppings


	4. a place to stay

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Zodiac P.I. and I never will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewy: Thank you for those that reviewed nya.

**Ai-Itsumo**

**BeAuTiful SmiLe**

**sana**

**Oh…**

**kitten-mitten**

**kean307**

Mewy: Please people. Review! please! Please! PLEASE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"talking"

'thinking'

"_whispering_"

/scene change/

'_shop names'_

(author's note)

ooooooooooooooooo

//recap//

"_Could I…y'know stay at your place for a couple of weeks? I mean, if it's okay with your parents." I was hesitating, nervous a little. "Sure, but I live alone though." she replied, turning around to face me. "Really?" I was happy and shocked at the same time. "Really." "Thank you so much Rena." I bowed to her in respect. "Don't mention it. Come on, we should catch the bus." Rena said as the bus's headlights were coming towards us._

ooooooooooooooooo

_Zodiac Mermaid_

_chapter four_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/Rena's house/

Lili's POV

'Wow, Rena's house is so cute. It reminds me of my home.' I thought to myself. Rena's house was very pretty yet it had a touch to it that made it seem underwater, hmm maybe because she has fish tanks embedded on EVERY SINGLE WALL. Each tank had a certain type of species in it and about four fish in each.

"Wow Rena, I like this touch to your house."

"Really? Some others said it was weird."

"It's pretty. It makes me feel like I'm underwater."

"Me too. That's why I love my house. Hey why don't I give you the tour?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

And with that, we started downstairs. It didn't take too long. I saw the living room, the dining room, the office, the kitchen, and a room with its doors looked with a lot of chains on the door knob. It had a strange blue aura emitting from it. It gave me an eerie feeling.

"Hey Rena, why are there chains on this door?"

Rena's POV

The tour was going great, until we passed _that_ room. 'Please don't let her be curious about it. No one else has, no one else would be…unless they were a-'

"Hey Rena, why are there chains on this door?" Lili asked with a strange look in her eyes.

I froze. I was trying to make up an excuse, but I was too shocked. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"U-um…I'll...uhh…t-tell you later."

"Oh, okay."

After that, we continued upstairs. The guest room, the bathrooms, the laundry room, and my room, which of course is the master bedroom.

"Rena, your room is…beautiful." Lili said.

"Thanks." It had aqua colored walls, an ocean blue canapé bed, a plasma TV, and all that good stuff. Basically, it looked like it was underwater with all that blue. 'My whole house is actually blue. Blue carpet, blue couch, blue kitchen island, blue chairs, blue electronics, blue canapé bed, blue pillows, blue--' I thought but was interrupted. 'All right already! Sheesh you're giving me a migraine!' Screamed another part of my head.

Normal POV

'Hmmm, I've never met a human this interested in the ocean. Could she be? No, that's not possible…or is it?' Lili thought to herself.

'Hmmm, Lili was attracted to that door, I could tell by the way she stared at it. But that would make her…a mermaid. But that's not possible, is it? I haven't met any other mermaids since the time the ocean robbed me of my parents…' Rena thought.

'There's only one way to find out!' they both thought at the same time, unknowingly to each other.

"Hey Rena/Lili-" they started.

"Oh, you go first." Lili blushed from embarrassment.

"No, you go first." Rena was embarrassed too.

"Oh I insist, you." Lili said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you are the guest."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, well…" Rena turned and looked at Lili from the corner of her eye. "I was wondering if you'd like to go swimming tomorrow. I have a pool in my backyard, but it's an inside pool."

"Oh, b-but…uhhh…" Lili was racking her brain for excuse. And she found one. "I don't have a swim suit."

"No worries. I have more than I can wear. Some are still new." Rena smiled.

"Oh, okay…" Lili replied. 'Dang, but this is a chance to find out if she is one. But what if she isn't? She might find out that I'm a mermaid.' Lili thought, worried.

"So…what was your question?"

"Oh, um I was…going to ask where I was sleeping."

"Hmm, I know. How about the guest room. It's really comfy in there."

"Okay thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm also saying thanks again for letting me stay here."

"No prob. Shoot, you can even stay here for the rest of the school year."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. What are friends for?"

"Wow, thanks I-I don't know what to say…"

"That's fine. It's perfectly okay."

Lili's POV

Wow. I know I asked to stay for a few weeks, but letting me stay for the rest of the school year. Man… I have to pay her back one of these days.

"Say Lili, wanna watch a movie? It's only around 8:40"

"Sure."

/Hiromi's house/

Hiromi's POV

I tried going to bed early but I just couldn't. Oh well, maybe I'll just finish my homework. Wait…I already finished it. Man, I'm bored. Just sitting around, doing nothing at all. "Hey Megumi?"

"Yes?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"…E-mailing my friends, talking with my boyfriend, trying on new clothes, listening to Panic At The Disco, polishing my nails, watc-"

"Okay I get it! Nevermind." I continued to just sit there. Bored. My mind slowly dazed off.

_**Flashback**_

_Normal POV_

_A little Hiromi was running up the stairs of his house. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, getting ready for his bedtime. Once he was done, he plopped down on his bed._

"_Mommy!" he called. A few seconds later, his mother came in._

"_Yes Hiromi?"_

"_Can you read me a bedtime story?"_

"_Sure Hiromi." She came and sat down next to him._

"_Hmmm...ah! Okay. **Once there was a beautiful mermaid. She had a voice that was more beautiful than the sweatiest melody, long gorgeous hair that was a deep, deep copper color, pale skin that was smoother than any silk, and a tail that shone like diamonds every time she moved it. This mermaid was called 'the Zodiac Mermaid'. One day, she slid upon the beach and sat down on the sand, her tail turned into two human legs. A man saw her there and, not knowing what was her true identity, he asked her what her name was. Enkai was her name. It meant 'deep sea', which fit her perfectly the man thought. Instantly, he fell in love with her and she with him. He took her to his village and she began to live with him.**_

**_Over a few months she met the village children. Ame a virgo, Haru a sagittarius, Akami a taurus, Pinou and Tenou were geminis, Umi a aquarius, Himeika a scorpio, Tamura a pisces, Rilli a leo, Satou a libra, and Mae a cancer. She herself was an aries and the man she'd fallen in love with and married was a capricorn. They all grew to love her, not knowing that she was a mermaid._**

**_But, one day a family of hunters from another village came. These were no ordinary hunters, they were mermaid hunters. This family was known as the Mujihi clan. They were ruthless, as their name stated. In the village, Enkai and her new husband were hiding in their house, keeping very quite when some men from the Mujihi clan busted down the door. They searched for any traces of her. Finding none, they left. After a few hours, the whole clan left. But, they didn't leave without damaging the village. Some houses were wrecked, having their windows shattered, doors broken down and other various wrecks. Hope was not lost though. They began to rebuild the village._**

_**In December, it** **got colder and Enkai became sick. Her husband did all he could, some of the children came to help out on some days. One day, she asked all the children to visit her. They did. She sat up and asked them 'Do you believe in mermaids?'. Some nodded, some shock their heads, and others weren't sure. She told them that if they believed that mermaid existed, their greatest wish would come true by the end of the month. The children, ecstatic that their wishes would come true, instantly started believing.**_

**_On December 31st, all the children went to sleep, thinking of their wish. While Enkai went to the coast of the sea, she tapped into the minds of the ten children. She was lifted up over the waters and started to glow._**

**_The Aquarius, Umi. Your wish for a jewel necklace. Granted._**

**_The Pisces, Tamura. Your wish for your mother back. Granted._**

**_The Taurus, Akemi. Your wish for bravery. Granted._**

**_The Gemini, Pinou and Tenou. Your wishes for a dog and a cat. Granted._**

**_The Cancer, Mae. Your wish for musical instruments. Granted._**

**_The Leo, Rilli. Your wish for your left leg back. Granted._**

**_The Virgo, Ame. Your wish for sight. Granted._**

**_The Libra, Satou. Your wish for a pet that won't die easily. Granted._**

**_The Scorpio, Himeika. Your wish for an ability to swim. Granted._**

**_The Sagittarius, Haru. Your wish for a voice. Granted._**

**_By the time she granted all the children's wishes she reverted back to her mermaid form. Her husband came and found her, shocked to find out she was a mermaid. She turned, still in mid-air, to her love and told him he would have a wished granted if he believed in mermaids. Fortunately, he did. She asked him what his wish was. That he could wish for anything his heart desired, anything but for her to stay. He was saddened, but nonetheless, he made a wish._**

_**The Capricorn, Kei. Your wish for me to always remain in your heart. Granted.**_

**_Enkai had now started crying, for she did not wish to leave her love alone. She then made a wish. It would complete the zodiac wish chain._**

_**The Aries, Enkai. My wish for a child to leave with my husband…. Granted.**_

**_She then disappeared, never to be seen again. Kei mouned for her but soon discoved the baby girl in his house. She had a note next to her. It read 'My love, take good care of our daughter'. From that day on, he would always take his daughter, Hitode, to the sea. He eventually found out she was a mermaid, like her mother and when she turned thirteen, she left to the sea._**

"_The end." Hiromi's mom finished off._

"_Thank you mommy."_

"_Your welcome." She turned off the light and turned to walk out of the door._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes, Hiromi?"_

"_Do you believe in mermaids?"_

"_No honey. They're only a myth. Now go to sleep."_

"_Okay mommy." Hiromi shut his eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

Hmmm. I still believe in mermaids, though they probably don't exist anymore. If there are any out there, I'm going to try and find them.

Normal POV

Hiromi finally went to sleep, thinking of the ocean.

/Rena's house/

"Rena and Lili were watching the end of 'Pride and Prejudice'. "Okay, it's time to get ready for bed. See ya' in the tomorrow, Lili." Rena started heading for her room. "G'night Rena." Lili walked to the geust room and silently got ready for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewy: I hope you enjoyed chapter four and sorry if it seemed like a cliffie!... I won't have that much time anymore since I'm in high school and I finished my final exams and it is now Winter break. Anyway please r&r and happy holidays!


End file.
